Rose Thorn
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Contest Entry for I Luv Kai's Strange Pairings Contest] [MahadoXYami] It's strange how legends are twisted. And how true love never truely dies


I don't own Yu-gi-oh. 

This is my contest entry to I luv Kai's Strange Pairing Contest. ht tp://w w w. fanfiction. net/ p rofile .php? userid =464619 #bot (Take out spaces)__

  
  


_"I love you," his partners voice whispered, as they laid their head on their lovers lap. _

_ "I love you, too_,_" he replied, stroking their hair. _

_ "You won't ever leave me... will you?" the others voice was quiet, unsure, as they closed their beautiful eyes. _

_ "No, not ever. Not if I can help it," his was low, as he brought his head down into a deep kiss. "I'll stay with you forever."_

  
  
  


_"I thought you said you loved me!" It pained him to hear his lovers voice filled with that much pain. "You said that you'd stay with me forever!" But he couldn't help it. He felt his heart rip in two when he saw the crystal tears falling from his partners eyes. But, he couldn't stop himself. _

_ He had no control. It only came back to him, once his lovers body and cries were completely blotted out by the mass of roses that had risen to engulf them. _

_ He fell to his knee's. He couldn't take this. _

_ "When I come back for you," he whispered between sobs. "We will be reunited, and I promise that I'll stay with you forever."_

_ And he took his staff. His blacked green staff that had caused the loss of his love. _

_ Whispering those words, that only he could understand, his staff produced a black aura, that drained out his life force. _

_ He knew, that someday, he would be back. _

  
  


"Grandpa," a young boy, with his long, blond-green hair waving in the wind called, running up to an old man.

"Yes, Mahado?" the old man asked, smiling. 

"What are those?" He asked, pointing to a huge dome of black and red and white roses.

The old man smiled, and gestured to the doorway which he had been sweeping in front of. "Come inside. It has a long story. A village legend."

Mahado smiled, and followed the old man inside the store. They sat down on a couch. 

"Everyone in the village knows the legend of the rose grove. Since you moved here, it's only common sense that you learn it too." The old man cleared his throat. 

"Years ago, there were two people that were madly in love. They were going to be married in a month, and everyday the two of them went out to see the flowers that had grown around their palace. You see, one was a prince, the other a princess. 

"But one day, however, a wicked witch came, and trapped the beautiful princess away, within a dome of roses. The heroic and handsome prince tried in vain to get back to her, but couldn't get past the thorns. The witch, hating the prince and the princesses love wished to kill him. 

"The two of them fought long and hard, the prince rising victorious. But the witch, with her magick, cursed the grove, making it so that the prince could never get through the grove, as well as anyone else. Making it so that the princess would never age, but instead have to live there, cursed for all eternity. That only her next true love could reach her again. The prince died shortly after, due to his injuries, claiming that he would come back, and save his princess. 

"The villagers had tried to reach the princess. They hacked away at the roses with their swords, but the roses just grew back thicker, with sharper thorns. Now people can't even get near the grove due to the length and sharpness of those thorns."

Mahado looked at his grandpa in awe. "Is it true grandpa?" He breathed. 

"No one really knows," the man grinned, and flicked Mahado on the nose. "But I, and the rest of your family like to believe so. It's believed that the prince, before he had met the princess, had a child, and that we're his decedents. We even have his alleged armor that he battled the wicked witch in."

Mahado's eyes sparkled. "Can I see it?"

His grandfather smiled. "Of course."

He brought Mahado into one of the back rooms of the shop, and hanging on the wall was an elaborate, purple armor. Mahado ran up to it, and ran his fingers over the designs, noticing how his fingers tingled as the ran along the red bulges and the red-black plating. It seemed to jump with electricity.

"Can I try it on?" Mahado asked eagerly. 

His grandfather chuckled. "If you so desire."

Mahado smiled widely, and grabbed the armor when his grandfather brought it down. 

The old man smiled, and pointed to the door. "Go change in there."

Mahado nodded, and managed to drag it into the room with him. 

  


He emerged a while later, in the red and purple-black outfit, which was quite to big for him. 

The purple-black tights were actually quite loose, and the skirt like thing hung way to far down, forming a small heap of clothe at his feet. 

The head cone like thing fell over his eyes, and the armor, which should've only covered the top portion of his body hung down practically to his knees. 

The shoulder wings were far to big, the bottom on hanging loosely down to his forearms, his shoulders weren't broad enough to support them. 

The green-black staff, was practically twice as tall as the boy. 

He adjusted the head piece, and grinned widely. "How do I look, grandpa?" He asked proudly. 

He attempted to spin around, to show his grandfather the back of the outfit, but he tripped over the skirt, and when flying onto his back. 

His grandfather chuckled. "I'm sure it'll look better on you when you're a little older," he grinned, and laughed harder at Mahado's futile attempts to stand under the heavy armor. 

He offered his grandson a hand, and Mahado managed to stand up. "Go and change back into your normal clothes," his grandfather smiled. 

Mahado nodded, and wobbled into the room again. 

  


When he was finished changing back, and had handed the armor back to his grandfather to hang up, he went outside again. 

He walked to the rose bush, and smiled when he had come up to it. 

"I promise you, princess, I'll save you," he vowed, placing a hand on one of the silky black roses. "When I can fit into the armor, I will rescue you." He brought his hand down, and ripped it on one of the sharp thorns. He was slightly surprised that it had cut through his flesh so easily, but suppressed his wince. "But my blood, I will save you." He rested his hand on a white rose, staining it with his promise. 

  
  


"Hah! Hah!" A teenage Mahado shouted, swinging an elegant sword, slicing through the air. 

"Mahado!" an old voice called out across the field which he was training. 

Mahado turned towards the voice, shielding his eyes with his forearm. "Yeah Grandpa?" he called back. 

"Supper time!" 

Mahado whipped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, and sheathed the sword on his waist. He took a look at the rose grove, smiling slightly at the stained rose, at his promise, and then took off running full speed towards his house. 

"What's for supper, grandfather?" he asked, slowing to a walk when he reached the house. 

His grandfather smiled. "We're having some beef and corn," he grandpa smiled. Mahado smiled. 

"Sounds great, Grandfather," he grinned, then walked inside. 

He flopped down at the table, his grandpa joining him. "So, when are you going to go off on the gallant quest to save the Princess of the Roses?" 

Mahado smiled. "Whenever I get in the mood. Or whenever you finally let me," he smiled. 

His grandfather pursed his lips. "I don't want you to go in there. No one has been there for ten years. You're seventeen now, you should know this. He was killed Mahado. I don't want to loose you."

Mahado sighed, and pushed his food away from him, laying down his head. "I keep telling you that if I go, I'll be fine. But, if you don't want me too, I suppose that I'll have to wait." 

What seemed like hours of silence followed, though it was only a few minutes. Mahado could feel his grandfathers eyes on him, but he didn't want to meet hem right now. 

"Mahado..." his grandfather trailed off. He took a deep breath. "You're turning eighteen in two weeks. After that, I won't be able to tell you what to do. If you wish to try then, I can't stop you."

Mahado's head shot up, and he looked at his grandfather, his eyes sparkling. "Thank you grandfather." He stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth, ran up to his grandfather, and hugged him tightly. Then he ran off to his room, to begin his training once again.

  
  


Mahado ran his fingers along the smooth metal of the armor, rejoicing in the electricity that seemed to spring up at his finger tips. He briefly wondered what it was made out of before he unhooked it from the wall. 

Quickly stripping off his clothes, he climbed into the armor easily. He studied himself in it, pleased how it fit. He hadn't tried it on since the one time as a child, and now he was pleased with the results. It fit him perfectly, as though it was made for his body. 

Quickly strapping his sword onto his waist, and grabbing the greenish-black staff, he stepped out into the front part of the store.

One of the village girls, who was buying something from his grandfather swooned. 

His grandfather looked at him wide eyed. "So... you're really going through with this?" he stammered. 

Mahado nodded once. 

"I suppose... it's your birthday. You can do what you wish."

"Good-bye," Mahado said quietly. 

"Good luck. And keep safe," his grandfather advised, and hugged him tightly. Mahado did the same. 

"I promise I'll return grandfather. And I'll bring her back with me."

  
  


Mahado swung his sword around madly, the roses falling to the ground, only to take root again and grow up quicker, with new roses and thorns sprouting from the old stems. 

He fell to his knees, swatting at the roses, and hitting them with his sword. He could feel the blood oozing from the cuts on his hands, glad that at least his armor was protecting the rest of his body, and his head and neck armor protecting his face mostly, with the exception of a few shallow cuts and scrapes. 

He felt something spark at his fingertips, and his hand instinctively tightened around it. He opened his eyes slightly, to see the staff clutched in his grips, his blood dripping onto the handle. 

He gave a start when he realized that it was glowing a faint black. Instinctively, he held the staff up, and shouted words that he didn't know he could pronounce. Needless to say, he didn't know what they meant. 

Never the less, the roses in front of him split, forming a clear path for him to follow. He blinked, and stood up, the roses no longer pinning him to the ground. 

He took a hesitant step forward, eyeing the roses surrounding him. When they didn't move, he took another, and then another, and soon he was running full speed along the path. He ran through the winding path for what seemed like hours. Just when he thought that he'd never reach the end, he skidded into a clearing. Surprised at the sudden change, he stopped sharply. He nearly fell forwards, but hoping to keep his balance, he flung his weight backwards, only to end up on his behind. 

He looked around, but couldn't see anyone within the clearing, and besides the path that he had just come in on, he couldn't see any other places where someone could go. 

He automatically felt downhearted, and strangely empty. _This _is what he had worked towards since he was seven? _This _was what he had revolved his whole life around? This emptiness? This... this disappointment?

He jumped when he heard someone shift behind him, and twirled around to stare into beautiful, crimson eyes. 

Situated on a beautiful, unblemished face, and beautiful, silky, black, red and blond hair. He could only see one problem with this beautiful being. 

It was a male. 

The other boy stared at him, wide eyed. "Black...?" he whimpered, then fell to his knees.

  


_"Black!" The boy cried, running towards him. He looked, and pushed his green staff to the side. _

_ "Hey Dark," Black grinned hugging the other boy close, and kissing his temple. _

_ "I've missed you," Dark sighed, burrowing his head into Black's chest. Black stroked Dark's spiky, tri-coloured hair lovingly. _

_ "I missed you two, but I won't have to leave you again for a long time," Black smiled sadly down at his partner._

_ Dark looked up. "You mean..." he started, but trailed off, unsure of how to put his thoughts into words. _

_ Black nodded. "My mother is dead..."_

  
  
  


_ Black didn't know what he was doing. He couldn't control anything. He couldn't control his movements, or his words. _

_ It was weird. He could see everything happen, he was aware of everything, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't even make his fingers twitch. _

_ He could hear himself screaming profanity's and curses at Dark. He could see his fist slam into his lovers face, but he couldn't stop it. _

_ He knew, just _knew _that it had to do with the pendent that one of Dark's priests had given him to wear. And being the stupid idiot he was, had trusted the priest. Had slipped the necklace, and the pendent around his neck. _

_ And here he was, feeling his heart tearing into pieces as he watched himself beating his love. As he watched the crystalline tears fall from his eyes._

_ And then, his lover was consumed in the roses. The words, and the staff that provoked the roses his own._

_ And the pendant broke. And he could do everything again. _

  


_ And before he had died, before the blackness veiled his mind, he thought of one thing. That Dark never knew how much he loved him. How Dark never knew that he wasn't in control of his actions. _

  


"Black?" Mahado asked, skeptic. "Who's Black?"

"Black..." The boy, Dark, whimpered. "Black..."

Mahado stood up quickly, and stepped towards Dark. He stopped himself when he saw Dark cower away from him. 

"Listen," Mahado crooned softly. "I don't know who you are. And I don't know who this Black person is. All I know, is that I came here looking for someone, and I didn't find her. So, I'm going now. Okay?" He was speaking slowly, as if speaking to a child. 

He turned, and began walking through the path. 

"Wait!! Black!! Don't leave me again!" Dark cried, and Mahado could feel Dark's hands encircle his wrist. 

"Who is Black?" Mahado asked slowly, as if Dark had a mental problem. He pulled his arm gently, but firmly, yet Dark wouldn't let go. 

Instead, Dark looked deeply, pleadingly, into Mahado's eyes. "You're Black. You must remember. Black... Black. You were known as the Black Magician. Surely you must remember. Surely you must remember..." Dark trailed off, seeing know recognition in Mahado's eyes. "You must remember me... you have to remember us... right?"

Mahado stared at him. "My name is Mahado. Not Black. And... I don't know you." He tried not to wince when he saw the look in Dark's eyes. How come it bothered him so much to see this stranger hurt?

"Ma...ha...do?" Dark sighed, then looked up into Mahado's face. Mahado was quiet shocked, when suddenly Dark lifted onto his toes, and kissed Mahado deeply. 

Mahado put his hands on Dark's shoulders, with full intention of pushing him away, but before he could, he found Dark's tongue in his mouth, and found himself enjoying it more then he probably should've. 

In fact, if felt familiar. He found his arms falling down to Dark's waist, and pulled him closer. 

Eventually, Dark and Mahado pulled apart. "I don't even know your name," Mahado panted. He seemed to then realize that he was still holding Dark close to him, and pulled apart. 

"You... still don't remember?" Dark asked. 

Mahado shook his head. "Listen, if you're the princess for the legend, you've been here for eons." He ran his hand along his face, feeling the smoothness, the softness of it. "You haven't aged at all..."

"Eons..." Dark's voice trailed off, then he looked into the face of his savior. "But you... your... you look just like black. And you're wearing his armor. And welding his staff." Dark fell to the ground on his knees, and sat back. Mahado followed suit. 

"This armor belonged to one of my ancestors."

Dark blinked. "My name is... my name is Dark."

"Dark?" Mahado asked. "What kind of name is Dark. Well... I suppose it's no better than Black. How about I give you another name?" 

Dark blinked. "Another name?" 

Mahado nodded and smiled. "A new life, a new name. Right?" 

Dark nodded. 

"How about... Atemu?" Mahado asked. 

Dark looked at him. "It's an excellent name." 

Mahado smiled at the newly dubbed Atemu. "You know, in my villiage, it said the only one who could rescue the 'beautiful princess' from her home of roses and thorns was her true love. And look who ended up saving you," he laughed. 

Atemu chuckled also. "I'm known as a beautiful princess now, eh?" 

Mahado smiled. "Yeah... Listen... I don't know anything about your past life, or of your past love, but I think... if I'm the one who saved you... we must be eachothers soul mates, right?" 

Atemu nodded. "I think I might just love you too," he smiled. 

Mahado grinned. "Listen, should we go back to the village?" 

Atemu nodded. "I'd love to see how the village has changed."

Mahado took his hand, and walked through the path of roses again, leading Atemu behind him. 

When they finally got back out of the rose grove, the path closed behind them. Mahado smiled, as he saw his promise rose. 

"I'll always be with you. I'll always love you." He had said the words before he even knew they were in his mind. 

Atemu pulled away from him, and looked away. 

Mahado looked at him. "What is it?" 

Atemu sighed. "The last person who said that too me ended up betraying me. He locked me away there." 

Mahado didn't know what had possessed his mind. He could see everything, but it was if he had no control. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this before," he crooned, taking Atemu within his arms. "I never got the chance before. Dark - Atemu, you can't comprehend how much I loved you."

"Black?" Atemu whispered. Black nodded. "If you loved me so much, why did you do that to me?" 

"I couldn't control myself. One of your priests, I was never sure of his name. He was controlling me. I want you to know, that I would never intentionally hurt you. I love you."

Their faces seemed to be attracted by a magnetic pull, and they were pulled into a deep kiss. Mahado could feel the control seeping back into his body, yet he didn't pull away. 

When they finally did pull away, he showed the promise rose to Mahado, told him of his promise. 

And they both cut open their hands, and laid them on a different rose, promising each other that they would always be there.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

AUTHORESS NOTES ON THE FIC:

[1]: Dark = Yami. Yami = Japanese for Dark. There you go. 

[2]: Atemu = Pharaoh Yami's real name. Or so S.A. Bonasi has informed me in her one fic ^-^

[3]: Black Magician = Dark Magician

[4]: Mahado = Black Magician's ancient Egyptian form. 

[5]: This fic was inspired by the ending picture thingy for Inuyasha. 

  
  


PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
